


walk away as the door slams

by dirkism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Humanstuck, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkism/pseuds/dirkism
Summary: John sticks his nose into something that he was never meant to find out. Dave finally loses his shit.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15





	walk away as the door slams

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tik tok and had to write this down omg. this is a johndave centric fic don't let the daverezi tag fool you.

John was always quite nosy.

It was a bad habit of his, and something he'd like to say he's gotten better with. However, when it comes to Dave Strider, he just can't resist himself. The bleach blonde boy was a mystery to even his closest friends, and John would be damned if he doesn't figure it out. He never meant to find out so much though.

Dave and John had a quite large group of friends. It originally started out with him, Dave, Rose, and Jade in middle school. However, when they got to high school, they were introduced to a whole new, and quite larger group of people. They all clicked instantly. Some more than others. And by some, John means Terezi and Dave. They were instantly best friends, almost as close as him and John were, which honestly? Pissed John off. Nothing against Terezi, but the idea of someone, a girl no less, coming in and stealing his spot in John's life? It didn't exactly bring him joy. It didn't take long for Terezi and Dave to start dating. And while yes, John was jealous (no matter how hard he tried to convince everyone that he was ok with it), it wasn't all that bad. In fact, Dave spent just as much time, maybe even more with John than he did Terezi. And that pissed Terezi off. So there was always this weird tension between the three of them, no matter how hard Dave tried to neutralize the situation. But that's just how things are going to have to be until Dave gets bored and becomes full time best friends with John again. Yeah. Full time best friends who just hang out in a non homoerotic way. At least that's how John was convinced it would go.

Fast forward to last week, when the original four were hanging at Rose's house. They were in her room, watching some sort of horror movie she's been begging for them all to watch. In all honesty, John was pretty much just focused on the blue light shining off of Dave's face. In the corner of the room, there sat Strider, on his phone, texting Terezi. Well, maybe not Terezi, but who fucking else would Dave be wasting his time on besides him or Terezi. The messages being sent back and forth were reflecting off of Dave's signature shades, and from the looks of it, it wasn't good. Paragraphs on top of paragraphs were being sent, and John may not know much about girls, but he knew when a girl sent you a paragraph, it was never good.

"Hey, uh, Dave?" John finally spoke.

Dave looked up. "Yeah, what's up?"

"How are you and uh... Terezi doing?"

Dave chortled. "Why, you trying to fuck?"

"What- No dude, quit being stupid!" John was bright red.

"Well, since you gotta know, me and Rezi are doing great," Dave confessed.

"Are you sure? You two seem to be sending pretty long paragraphs to each other," Now it was Dave's turn to blush.

"Yo, what? I'm not... well ok, whatever, didn't realize you could see that... bro, haha. Ok well. We're just... discussing something in great detail right now, y'know?"

John sighed. "No Dave, I don't know."

"Well then try getting laid, virgin." The whole group laughed and they all went back to watching the movie, besides Rose, who apparently had business to attend to in the kitchen. After a while, Rose came back, and the day proceeded on as normal. Until John had some issues of his own to attend to. They were midway into Con Air, long since abandoning the horror movie, when John had to use the bathroom. He got up and went to go do his business.

Rose's bathroom was right in between the living room and kitchen, which was all the way across the house from Rose's room. Why the Lalonde's had such a large house, yet only one bathroom was a question that had not yet been answered, but John was sure he'd ask Rose, or maybe her older sister Roxy, if he got the chance. Entering the bathroom, John noticed nothing out of the ordinary about anything, but once he left, he noticed a lavender notebook on top of the kitchen table. He started to get giddy. This was either Rose's diary or psychoanalysis journal, something entirely off limits to everyone. He had to read what it was. Quickly, he grabbed the notebook and scampered back to the bathroom to avoid getting caught. If anyone asked, he could just tell them he had a little more business that just going pee. He gleefully opened the journal to the last page that Rose had bookmarked, excited to read. The title read "12/2, DAVE", highlighted in red. He smiled wide. This was the psychoanalysis journal, and she was analyzing THE Dave Strider today. If anyone knew what was going on with Dave and Terezi, it was Rose. He read on.

_Despite dating Terezi for quite some time now, Dave still seems to have feelings for John. The constant messages from Dave regrading the reasoning behind John continuously staring at him during our movie night have become quite bothersome, if I'm being honest. However, the verdict is clear: Dave very clearly still has very strong feelings for John, and I'm starting to suspect that John may be having some of the same feelings, albeit I'm not entirely sure if John realizes he may have this little crush on Dave. My only lingering question is how am I to casually bring this up to the both of them, and even if I manage to bring it up, will Dave end this little charade with Terezi?_

John read it again. And again. And again. Again, again, again, until he could process it. Dave Strider has a crush on him. Dave wasn't even messaging Terezi, he was talking to Rose about him. Him. John Egbert. And. John may have a crush on Dave?

John pondered it for a second. The idea of him liking Dave in other way than a bro was totally foreign yet, made so much more sense. There was the word John was looking for to describe their relationship. All the video games they played together, all of times Dave and John crashed on John's couch together at 3 AM, all of the awkward flirting. It was a crush. They had a crush on each other.

John slowly closed the book, as if he had somehow ruined the book by reading it. He supposed he had ruined something, John was definitely not supposed to know about how Dave feels. Slowly, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to Rose's room. He'd have to revisit this later.

Later came sooner than John would've hoped. It was 2 AM now. Everyone had went back to their respective homes long ago, excluding Dave, who was always crashing somewhere to avoid his dad. He stayed back with Rose. And speaking of rose, John had one unread message in his inbox, from two minutes ago.

_Rose: I know you read my journal._

John was going to have to respond to her. You can't ignore your best friend, and even if you can, you sure as hell can't ignore Rose. She always finds a way. Taking a deep breath, he opened the message and replied.

_John: how do you know?_

_Rose: You left it in the bathroom. You also forgot to flush the toilet, so thanks for that._

_John: yeah, you caught me. sorry._

_Rose: So. What page did you exactly read. Because if I'm correct, it was my most recent entry._

_John: yeah. it was the one about yknow._

_Rose: About Dave?_

_John: yeah. dave._

_Rose: Do you know how much of Dave's privacy you've violated? We were talking, before you ever found that journal, about coming forward and telling you how he feels. Do you even realize how big of a step that was for him? Of course, now he'll never get to do that seeing as you decided to put it upon yourself to read things that you knew were revealing. I hope you know he's angry. And I hope you can tell that I'm fucking seething._

John felt his face. He didn't even realize he had been crying. He felt bad. Really bad. He knew what he did was wrong, he just couldn't help himself.

_John: you already told dave?_

_Rose: Didn't have to tell him. He was the one who found my notebook misplaced, and he's quite smart himself. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you were sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, once again._

_John: can you at least tell him you were right. i think that i_

_John: i think that i like him back._

_Rose: No. You got yourself into this, your going to be the one who fixes it, if there even is any fixing. Dave's very upset._

John turned off his phone and tossed it to the end of his bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a little. He wasn't quite sure of anything, other than the fact that he fucked up. He really fucked up this time.

And that's how he got to this point. Just him, and Dave, in his living room this time, alone. Originally it was supposed to be them and the girls, but about thirty minutes into them hanging out, the girls decided they needed to get some food. So the pair sat in the room in silence. Until Dave spoke up.

"Hey. I know you read the uh. Journal. I'm over it, it was stupid and I was just... confused. We don't need to talk about it, it probably weirded you out. Plus, Terezi and I are going strong. I can't... well.. no, I can't do that to her."

They sat in more silence for a few moments until John replied. "Well. I just. I think I'm into you like that. In case you wanted to know."

Dave bit his lip. "Well uh. Nothing much I can do about that. I'm dating Terezi. I love Terezi. She's my girlfriend."

"Dave? Can I be honest with you."

"Of course. We're still best friends. Just best friends." Dave's voice sounded vacant. As if he wasn't even thinking.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of this more so than trying to convince me."

"What? Dude no, I know how I feel. Look, it's not even your fucking business in the first place, so lets just drop it, ok?" Now he was getting hostile.

"Look, I should've never read that journal, and I'm sorry. I should've minded my business. But it is my business now, I know about it and I feel some sort of way about you. You don't have to feel the same way, I just want to know where we stand, and where you stand with Terezi-"

"Look, I'm gonna lose my shit if we keep talking about this, drop it." Dave snapped. His fists were clenched together, and was he... shaking?

"Can you at least explain what's up with you and Terezi?" Complete silence. John thought Dave was just going to ignore him, until he suddenly stood up, and threw his glasses off. The sound of his shades hitting the ground echoed throughout the house. He turned to Dave, ruby red eyes meeting deep blue iris's.

"I love her, I love her, I love her! So hey, wow! Fuck you John!" Dave yelled.

"Holy shit, Dave, I don't care-"

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" And with that, Dave stormed away from John. He stomped to the front door, and exited, slamming John's door as he left.

John just sat there, looking at Dave's discarded glasses. After a few moments of processing what happened, he cried. He cried because he had really fucked up, and lost the person he loved.


End file.
